Garden
by rumblebee25
Summary: Dinobot and Rattrap out on patrol.And unresolved feelings.


TF Beast Wars - Garden

by rumblebee25

There was no sign of the Predacons, not a hint that they'd been in the grasslands. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze so Rattrap rolled along. But there was no rocks! To bad since it was fun to spin out and pelt ol' Chopperface. Yep, it was an all round quiet and peaceful day. Except for the snarling raptor behind him.

"This is pointless!" Dinobot grumbled, "We should be up on the ridge. Then we can see more-"

"Would you can it for once?" the rat groaned, "We'll go after we make the rounds. Then you can go hike the slagging hills till yer blue in the face." He chuckled and sped off as the raptor snapped at his tail. Jeez, the big dummy was so predicable.

The transmetal rat zigzagged, heading towards the forest. As the raptor chased him, Rattrap grabbed some fallen fruit with his tail. He transformed, holding the snacks to his chest and ran off again. Dinobot transformed too and took off after him.

The leaf litter was thick and Rattrap tripped over something hidden underfoot. He fell and rolled until coming to a stop. Flat on his back and out of breath, the first thing he saw was striped death leaping right at him. He hollered and Dinobot landed on him, pinning his wrists. Slag, he was lucky he wasn't squashed but he couldn't move and their bodies were way to close together. The raptor spotted an apple in Rattrap's hand and frowned.

"What's that for?"

"It was gonna be lunch. But you made me drop them, you stupid lizard," the rat complained. Instead of letting him go, Dinobot bent down.

Rattrap's spark thumped hard as the raptor leaned over to the apple in tongue flicked against the his prey's fingers, making him gasp and let go of the fruit. That big scaled idiot was pressed against him and he shuddered as Dinobot made his move. The game was finally over and he went limp.

He expected the raptor to nuzzle his hand, but to his disappointment, Dinobot's attention was on the apple. The stupid lizard snapped at the fruit and finished it in two bites.

"Not very filling…but pleasant," Dinobot said, licking his chops and he smiled. Oh slag, why did have to make that face, like he was satisfied? The rat gulped since that stupid Pred grinned like he just caught dinner.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" Dinobot said, his optics open and his lip curling in a snarl. Rattrap's little rodent instincts screamed at him to get away, his gun was on his back and that big stupid lizard had his legs pinned. Chopperface laughed, a low down Predacon laugh that fired off Rattrap's fight or flight commands. And something else.

"I'm warning you," Rattrap gulped, knowing how stupid that sounded right now. But he had to get Dinobot away from him.

"Or you'll do what?" the raptor snorted, "You can't even move."

"I'll…I'll bite the living slag out you is what I'll do!" Rattrap yelled, struggling hard to push the other mech off him.

"Hmph, you'd probably have some nasty little rodent disease," Dinobot chuckled and he let go. Then he took off for the woods and was gone.

Rattrap sat up, shaking from the adrenaline rush, overheated and worked up again. Playing with him like a slagging toy mouse, that's what that lousy raptor always did when they were alone. So why wouldn't he just say something instead of leaving?

"'Course I could stop being a coward and tell him to stay," Rattrap muttered. But what if Dinobot really didn't mean it this way? He'd be insulted or worse if a Maximal came on to him. Better to just wait and see.

----------------------------------------------------

From his vantage point on the ridge, Dinobot surveyed the terrain. He held one of the apples in his claws. Only a rat could find something so small worth eating. He tossed it on his mouth and chewed slowly, taking time to enjoy the sweetness.

"Maybe it's not that bad," he said.

All this peace and quiet would be gone the moment Rattrap found him. He could just go to another spot, but he waited for the inevitable cursing and complaining that announced Rattrap's approach.

Strange he never expected to like this odd little game. He was just glad that Rattrap enjoyed the sparring as much as he did. It was dishonorable as to why he did this and it was better if the rat never found out. No doubt Rattrap would disgusted by attention from a 'dirty Pred'. For now all he could do was chase and snap since this hunger could never be satisfied.


End file.
